1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to a bezel for an electronic device and a method of configuring such an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple electronic devices, such as servers, often are disposed in a rack. FIG. 1 shows a conventional rack 10 with electronic devices disposed therein. FIG. 2 shows a specific example of one such electronic device 20. The electronic device 20 may include multiple electronic components, such as storage drives. The electronic device 20 often is a modular system, i.e., it permits different electronic components to be positioned within various receptors, bays, or slots in a housing of the electronic device 20 to create a desired configuration of those electronic components. A front portion of the housing of the electronic device 20 typically is open to allow a user to access the electronic components therein.
A single face plate or bezel 30, as shown separately in FIG. 3, often will be provided on the front portion of the electronic device 20 to, for example, improve its appearance. The bezel 30 is coupled to the front portion of the housing of the electronic device 20. The bezel 30 includes openings 32 to provide access to the various electronic components. The bezel 30 also covers or shields otherwise exposed portions of the open front of the housing of the electronic device 20.
Though not shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the bezel 30 also may cover a receptor, bay, or slot in the housing of the electronic device 20 that is not occupied by an electronic component. Alternatively, a blank, which is not illustrated in the drawings, can be used to cover an opening 32 in a bezel 30 when an electronic component is not provided in that opening 32. Such a blank has only been used to cover openings 32 of a bezel 30 or other locations that contain hardware that makes them configured to receive or be occupied by an electronic component. Such a blank is configured to recognizable as being removable. For example, it can include features, such as a handle, that permit the blank to be grasped and easily removed.
Such prior art bezels 30 accommodate only a single configuration of electronic components. If the arrangement and/or number of electronic components for the electronic device 20 are changed, a new bezel must be designed and manufactured. For example, if the bezel 30 has been configured with two slots for electronic components, such as storage drives, a new bezel would have to be designed and manufactured if one wished to use a configuration with four slots. Similarly, a new bezel would have to be designed and manufactured to change the placement or arrangement of the electronic components amongst the slots.
Therefore, conventional bezels limit flexibility. Moreover, conventional bezels can increase manufacturing costs because a new bezel is required whenever it is desirable to change configurations.